Champagner
Champagner ist ein Schaumwein, der nur in bestimmten Regionen von Frankreich auf der Erde angebaut wird. Hochwertiger Champagner wie der Dom Pérignon werden auf der Erde traditionell zur Taufe von neuen Schiffen verwendet. Die Flasche lässt man dabei am Bug des Schiffes zerschellen. Das sofortige Zerschellen gilt bei den Seeleuten als gutes Omen. 1996 will Henry Starling eine Flasche Champagner kaltstellen, nachdem ihn Rain Robinson darüber informiert, dass sie ein Raumschiff im Orbit der Erde entdeckt hat. ( ) Als Leonard McCoy 2267 unter dem Einfluss der Omicron-Sporen steht, bittet er Captain James T. Kirk eine Flasche Champagner auf die Oberfläche von Omicron Ceti III beamen zu lassen. ( ) Die bei der Schiffstaufe der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] verwendete Flasche Dom Pérignon des Jahrgangs 2265 zerbricht problemlos, allzu viel Glück ist der Enterprise jedoch nicht beschieden, so gerät sie kurz nach dem Start in den Nexus und wird schwer beschädigt. ( ) Deanna Troi und Devinoni Ral trinken 2366 während ihrer kurzen Romanze Champagner zu der Zeit als das Barzanische Wurmloch entdeckt worden ist. ( ) Als 2371 Julian Bashir für den Carrington-Preis nominiert wird, veranstalten die Führungsoffiziere einen kleinen Empfang für Bashir und servieren dort Champagner. ( ) Die holografische Figur Caprice reicht Julian Bashir eine Flasche des Jahrgangs 1945 in dessen Holoroman „Julian Bashir, Geheimagent“. Mit dem Korken der Flasche erledigt er den Angriff Falcon. ( ) Kathryn Janeway fragt Neelix nach Champagner, als diese die Beobachtung einer Supernova feiern wollen. Neelix hat keine Ahnung was Champagner ist. Später bietet Q Janeway Champagner an. ( ) Als 2373 die Unterzeichnungszeremonie zum Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation abgesagt wird, meint Captain Sisko, dass sie nur verschoben ist und Bajor eines Tages der Föderation angehören wird. Daraufhin meint Admiral Whatley, dass er deshalb den Champagner weiter auf Eis lassen wird. ( ) Odo und Doktor Mora Pol wollen mit Champagner anstoßen, als es ihnen gelingt einen jungen Gründer aufzuziehen. ( ) Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay feiern im selben Jahr den Sieg über die fremde Präsenz mit Champagner beim Segeln auf dem George-See auf dem Holodeck. ( ) )}} 2374 trinken Chakotay und Kellin Champagner. ( ) 2375 tauft B'Elanna Torres den Quantenslipstreamantrieb der USS Voyager mit einer Flasche Champagner. Anschließend hält Captain Janeway eine kurze Ansprache und ermahnt zum Schluss Torres scherzhaft, nicht zu viel Champagner zu trinken. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr bietet William Chapman Seven of Nine bei einem Date auf dem Holodeck Champagner an, den sie jedoch dankend ablehnt. ( ) Quark will mit Champagner anstoßen, als Hagath erfolgreich ein Waffengeschäft mit dem Regent von Palamar abschließt. ( ) 2376 repliziert Tom Paris eine Flasche Champagner um mit B'Elanna Torres das Raumschiff ''Alice'' zu taufen. ( ) Als der Delta Flyer mit großen Mengen Dilithium von einer Außenmission zurückkehrt, meint Tom Paris zu Captain Kathryn Janeway, dass diese den Champagner kaltstellen solle. ( ) 2377 trinkt Seven of Nine, die gerade vom Doktor kontrolliert wird, ein Glas Champagner mit dem Lokirrim Ranek, um an dessen Zugangscodes gelangen zu können. ( ) Datei:Dom Perignon 2265.jpg|Eine Flasche Dom Pérignon... Datei:Altairianischer Grand Premier.jpg|...Altairianischer Grand Premier... Datei:Kandora-Champagner.jpg|...und Kandora-Champagner. Bekannte Champagnersorten * Altairianischer Grand Premier * Château Coeur * Château Cleon * Dom Pérignon * Kandora-Champagner * Talaxianischer Champagner Externe Links * en:Champagne fr:Champagne Kategorie:Getränk Kategorie:Menschlich